The present invention is directed toward a liquid collecting vacuum container and more particularly toward such a device which is adapted to be used with a conventional vacuum cleaner and which includes a safety feature to prevent liquid from entering the vacuum line and flowing toward the vacuum cleaner.
Most buildings and basements thereof are constructed so as to be totally waterproof. However, it is not uncommon for water to collect on the floors during unusually heavy rainy periods or for various other reasons such as a broken water pipe or the like. If the water is relatively deep, it must be pumped out with the use of a pump. For this reason, many buildings have sump pumps permanently installed.
Puddles of water cannot normally, however, be removed with the use of a pump. For this reason, vacuum cleaners have been designed which are capable of lifting the water from puddles and depositing it into a collecting container. These water vacuum cleaners have the same general appearance as a conventional home cannister type vacuum cleaner and include a vacuum hose with a nozzle at the end thereof which is swept across the puddles on the floor.
These commercially available water vacuums normally perform satisfactorily. However, they can often be relatively expensive. In addition, when the container is filled with water it must be carried to some remote location to be emptied. This can be extremely difficult since the device with the vacuum motor in combination with the water can be extremely heavy.